EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS
by ghost of alone
Summary: una nueva alumna para quinto año en hogwarts llega para incomodar a algunas personas quienes dudan de su prosedencia pero solo harry logra averiguar la verdad sobre ella... lo se mal summary pero es mi primera historia de harry potter


El color de tus ojos…

Capitulo 1: la chica de ojos negros

Harry estaba a punto de abordar el tren 19 ¾ hacia Hogwarts donde cursaría su sexto año se había retrasado por ayudar a unos muggles con unos pendientes, Harry iba muy apresurado por alcanzar el tren, tanto que choco con una chica cuando Harry la vio le pareció bastante conocida ella era de piel muy blanca, casi como la nieve ojos negros como la noche y tenía un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad que caía libremente por sus hombros y terminaba por su espalda, Harry ayuda a dicha chica a levantar sus cosa.

Lo siento estoy algo apresurado-se excuso Harry dándole sus libros a aquella chica y noto que algunos era de pociones de magia

Esta bien, yo también iva apresurada-dijo la chica recibiendo sus libros por parte de Harry

¿Estudias en Hogwarts?-pregunto Harry

Estudiare ahí este año, es mi primer año-dijo la chica

Oh soy un mal educado, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter-

Si, eres algo famoso, mi nombre es Lili –

Ese era el nombre de mi madre, Se hace tarde, que tal si abordamos el tren ahora-anuncio Harry un poco triste

Seguro, es mi primer año y esto algo nerviosa porque de verdad no se a donde ir, me dieron instrucciones de donde estaba pero al estar aquí me perdí- explico Lili

Espera, ¿es tu primer año? No pareces de once-

En realidad tengo quince y voy a mi quinto año pero es mi primera vez en Hogwarts, estudie en casa los últimos cuatro años- dijo jade mientras caminaban hacia una pared

Listo aquí estamos, tu primero-dijo Harry

Ah, ¿en una pared?-

Si haci es como funciona, corres como si fueras a toparte con la pared pero en realidad cruzas-

Esta bien, podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo, es mi primera vez cruzando el muro-

Seguro-dijo Harry tomando su mano y cruzando junto con ella el muro que los llevaba hacia King kross

Wow, me habían explicado como seria esto, pero estar aquí es mas impresionante-

Si lo se, tuve la misma reacción-

Oye Harry puedo ir contigo en el tren, tengo miedo de perderme-

Si claro, mis amigos este año no abordaran el tren ya que ellos se reunieron y fueron acampar y los llevarían directamente- dijo Harry indicando que podrían entrar al tren, caminaban por los pasillos del tren cuando lili se quedo parada con la mirada fija en un chico distinguido entre su grupo e amigos y este chico venía a ser Draco Malfoy.

Yo que tu no me ilusionaría con él, el es algo indispuesto-dijo Harry atrayendo de nuevo la atención Lili

Porque ¿Tiene novia?-

No, pero es algo pre juicioso y parece no interesarle ninguna de la chicas de otras casas más que de la suya que es Slytherin-

Quizá yo entre ahí, mi padre estaba en Slytherin y mi madre también-

Oh- exclamo Harry entrando al cubículo y sentándose junto jade

Mi p… ah tio me dijo que si no entraba a Slytherin yo sería la deshonra de la familia Snape, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus faltas de atención y constantes críticas-

Espera, de casualidad, ¿eres familiar de Severus Snape?-pregunto Harry

Ah… si el es mi tio- dijo algo nerviosa jade

Tu tio, creía que el era hijo único-

Es lo que dice, ya que soy su vergüenza-

Como, no te entiendo-

Varas, mi padre y mi madre murieron por culpa de el que no se debe nombrar y mi tio Severus era mi único familiar entonces el tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi y me educo en casa desde que yo tenia 3 años, cuando cumplí once recibí la carta para Hogwarts, pero mi tío dijo que era innecesario que yo fuera ya que el me había enseñado lo que enseñaban en Hogwarts aunque a veces creo que solo era para que no le causara vergüenza y mientras el iba a Hogwarts a enseñar yo me quede con una vieja bruja que siempre me trataba mal hasta que hace poco ella murió y mi tio dijo que como no podía dejarme sola tendría que venir aquí, el se fue hace unos días a Hogwarts y me dijo como llegar aquí y que hacer, y si me perdía seria una incompetente como mi madre- anuncio con tristeza la chica de cabellos negros

Sabes, Snape es un tonto-

Dímelo a mi que por más de doce años fui blanco de sus burlas e insultos-

Créeme no eres la única-

Eso eso me sube el animo, pero creo que siempre ser su vergüenza a pesar de lo que haga-

No eres su vergüenza-aseguro Harry

Ah, ¿enserio? El se avergüenza tanto de mi que en vez de inscribirme como Lili Snape me izo inscribirme como Lili Luvinngud

A veces creo que Snape no tiene corazón- dijo Harry levantando una ceja

Si, a veces pienso lo mismo, pero creo que el, en el fondo, muy en el fondo quizá pueda sentir amor o por lo menos cariño-explico lili y Harry le dedico una sonrisa- por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que te acabo de decir-

No te preocupes-afirmo Harry el camino a Hogwarts fueron platicas de las hazañas de Harry durante sus años en Hogwarts y otras con su familia muggle mientras que lili contaba sus estancias con Severus Snape.

Mira ya llegamos-dijo Harry mirando por la vetana

Que bien- dijo Lili mientras salía de la pieza. al salir del tren Lili tropezó con alguien y se le cayeron sus cosas

Lo siento soy muy torpe-dijo Lili mientras recogía sus cosas y el chico la ayudaba

Si, se nota-dijo aquel chico, que al verlo se dio cuenta que era el mismo que vio antes de entrar a la pieza aquel que Harry le conto en el camino que era como su némesis Draco Malfoy, pero al verlo a los ojos el rubio le dedico una sonrisa y la ayudo a levantarse.

Soy Lili Luvinngud –dijo lili presentando nerviosismo y dándole la mano

Yo soy Draco Malfoy-explico el rubio sonriendo

Un gusto-

Digo lo mismo, de que casa eres no te eh visto-

Soy nueva, estudie en casa y este año la persona que me cuidaba murio y mi tio decidió mandarme aquí –dijo con nerviosismo ya que la mirada penetrante de Draco la ponía nerviosa

Ah y eres sangre limpia o sangre sucia-dijo con cierta indiferencia

Sangre limpia-dijo Lili pensando en lo que Harry le dijo de que el era pre juicioso

Oh entonces lo mas probable es que entres a Slytherin –sonrió el rubio

Si, asi es todos mis familiares estuvieron ahí-dijo Lili esbozando una sonrisa

Genial, ah vamos-dijo Draco mientras que lili desviaba la mirada para buscar a su nuevo amigo Harry pero no lo encontró entonces decidió entrar con Draco al castillo, cuando llegaron al gran comedor ella se posiciono en el lugar de los de nuevo ingreso para ser seleccionada en una casa por el sombrero seleccionador desde ahí vio a Harry que estaba platicando con un pelirrojo y una castaña de cabello alborotado de pronto Harry volteo a verle y vio que le saludaba y ella correspondía.

Ella vio la penetrante mirada de Severus Snape sobre ella, como si esperara su primer error para gritarle e insultarle como siempre lo hacia desde que ella era pequeña.

Lili Danielle Luvinngud –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, Lili se sentó en la silla no sin antes darle una mirada a Severus Snape solo para ver como si con su mirada le dijera que ella debía quedar en Slytherin si no le iba a ir muy mal. El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza mientras el sobrero murmuraba cosas

Veo, que tienes odio, rencor, hacia una persona a la cual tu supones que quieres, mi decisión es muy difícil, podría estar en Slytherin, pero… también en Gryffindor-susurraba el sombrero donde apenas Lili escuchaba sus palabras.

No en Gryffindor, por favor no en Gryffindor, en Slytherin por favor ponme en Slytherin te lo ruego-decía Lili susurrando

Mi decisión esta tomada y tu casa será…

. . . . . . .


End file.
